This invention pertains to thermocouple arrangements, and in particular to compact spring-loaded thermocouples.
Various thermocouple arrangements have been proposed, but the need still exists, especially in thermocouple array configurations, for a longitudinally compact thermocouple having a self-contained modular design. Some applications can tolerate a rigid thermocouple installation such as that provided by instrumented washers or instrumented pipe-clamps, which rely on pre-load stress. However, the present invention is directed to applications that require a resilient or biased thermocouple mounting. The latter arrangement is required, for example, in dynamic thermal environments, which subject the thermocouple to variations in pressure, with resulting variations in the degree and consistency of the thermal contact between the thermocouple and the monitored surface.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a direct-contact modular thermocouple arrangement that is comprised of a minimum number of inexpensive components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular thermocouple arrangement that is longitudinally-compact and that offers a resilient mounting to a specimen to be monitored.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a modlar thermocouple that is easily installed in a simple drilled and tapped blind hole.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a thermocouple arrangement of the above-described type which is comprised of non-magnetic high temperature materials that are compatible with a vacuum environment, such as that encountered in a plasma confinement device.